Portal to Regular Show
by TheRegularRed
Summary: Cain gets sucked in a portal that takes him to Regular Show. He has became friends with Mordecai and Rigby. Will Cain ever go back to the real,non-animated world? Or will he stay and work at the Park? (My first story!) (Taking Requests)
1. C1: Encountering a Portal

CAIN'S POV:

I was walking down the street. It was a sunny day, and I was almost done with school. I was almost at my house when I saw a purple-ish circle. I didn't know what it was. 'Maybe a portal?' I thought. I thought of another question. 'Where does it go?' Well, I guess I just have to find out for myself. I jumped in the circle of darkness,while falling I noticed a light. I must be in a other world. I noticed this cause it was animated. I was in a park. Then I realized, I am in Regular Show!


	2. C2: Meeting Mordecai, Rigby, and Benson

"How the heck did I get here?" I said, aloud. Meanwhile, Mordecai and Rigby were cleaning the gutters. "Dude I hate this job!" Rigby said. "I know dude, but we just have to do it or Benson will fire us." Mordecai said. "I guess your right" Rigby said.

Back to Cain

I was walking to the house. If I can't go back to my world I could just get a job here.  
I knocked the door. A gumball machine opened the door. "Who are you?" He asked.  
"I am Cain, and I was wondering if I can get a job." I said. "Sure you can have a job. Can you start tomorrow?" The gumball machine said. "Sure, I can."

Back to Mordecai and Rigby

"Dude we still need to wash the carts." Mordecai said. "Fine. But were going to play Strong Johns after." Rigby said. While washing the carts they noticed somebody they didn't know talking to Benson. When they were done they went over there to talk. "Benson, who is this?" Mordecai asked. "Oh, this is Cain. He is going to start working here tomorrow." Benson said. "Cool" Mordecai and Rigby said in unison. "Who are guys?" Cain asked. (but knew who they were.) "I'm Mordecai and this is Rigby." Mordecai said. "Nice to meet you two." "Benson,me and Mordecai are going to play Strong Johns, okay?" Rigby said. "Only if you got your work done." Benson said.

Back to Cain

"I have no place to stay." I said. "Well, since you start tomorrow, you can stay for the night." Benson said. "Thank you, Benson." I said. "No problem." Benson said.


	3. C3: First Day!

CAIN'S POV

It's 8:00am at the Park and the employee meeting was just getting started. I was assigned my first job with Mordecai and Rigby. Our job was to rake the leaves. "Man this is hard." I said. "Yeah I agree." Rigby said. "Come on guys, lets just power through it." Mordecai said. Once we finished the leaves, we played video games. As always, Rigby loses to Mordecai. Then I play with both of them. It was shocking that I actually won, being a beginner to Strong Johns. "How did you beat me, dude?" Mordecai said. "Well, I am really good at video games, I play them all the time!" I said. "Oh, nice." Mordecai said. "So what now?" I asked. "The whole park staff goes bowling at 2:00pm, and it's noon now, so, lets play a different video game. We chose Alley Fight Dudes. We played it until it was 2:00. "Time to go bowling." I said.


	4. C4: Bowling Time!

MORDECAI'S POV

We were appoaching the bowling alley. We went in and paid for one game. "Can I go first?" Cain asked. "Sure, dude." I said. Cain threw the bowling ball to get 8 pins knocked down. "Nice throw!" Rigby said. "Thanks, dude." Cain said. Cain threw the ball again to get a spare. Now it was my turn. I got 9 pins on the first throw, but I missed the last pin. Rigby got 6 on the first throw and 2 on the 2nd throw. Benson had 9 pins total. Pops had 5, and Skips got a strike. (duh) At the end of the game, theese were the rankings

1st: Skips 320  
2nd: Mordecai 270  
3rd: Cain 265  
4th: Benson 230  
5th: Rigby 185  
6th: Pops 105

"Wow Cain, you almost beat me." I said. "Yeah, only a few more pins and I would have beat you." Cain said. "I can't believe I can in forth!" Rigby said, dissapointed. "Atleast you didn't come last, Rigby." Cain said. "You are right." Rigby said.


	5. C5: Back in the Real World

CAIN'S MOM POV

'Why isn't Cain back home yet.' I thought, worried. "It's 7:00, and he's still not here." (P.S. The animated world is faster than the real world.) "Maybe he just stopped at the ball field."

5 MINUTES LATER.

"Hmmmm….. He's not here, where else would he be?"

I thought to myself for a moment.

"Wait a second." I said to myself.

"Maybe he is just hiding from me, again."

ANOTHER 5 MINUTES LATER.

"I checked everywhere, but he's nowhere in sight."

I went over to the phone and called 911.

"911, what is your emergency?" The operator said.

"My son is missing."

"Can you give us a description of him?"

"He has brown hair and blue eyes and about 5 feet tall."

"What's his name?"

"Cain."

"Okay. We will be searching for your son."


End file.
